


Good Girls Don't

by eponine119



Category: Tales of the Gold Monkey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponine119/pseuds/eponine119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good girls don't let him do things like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girls Don't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Jake has a type. He has a thing for good girls. But good girls don't let him do things like this.

Sooner or later, this was going to happen. The Princess is so damn determined to get her way -- she is a princess, after all, your wish is my command and all that -- and he, he is not that strong. Especially not resisting something he kind of wanted anyway. So it was sooner. There's a war on, or will be. He knows well enough there might not be a later.

Broken treaty, over to her island pretending he doesn't know all along she's orchestrated this. Maybe for entertainment, maybe for whoever she's working for, maybe not just for him. Good girls maneuver and then say no. Princess Koji is not about to say no.

Not when she's gotten him into her deep wooden bathing tub, water so hot it sears at first. The steam paints her skin an intriguing pink, and her hair floats on the surface. Thick and dark, he could drown in it. Or take a handful and tug, ever so gently.

He can touch her, down underneath the water. And she will touch him in return, fingers firm in the knowledge of what they're doing.

The problem with good girls is not that they don't know what they're doing. That can be sexy as hell. They just don't know what they want, or if they do they get conflicted about it. Right now he doesn't want conflict. He wants to relax into the liquid heat and find a few moments when none of this -- responsibility, secrets, spy vs. spy, the islands, the Goose, any of it -- exists.

He stares down at the mark etched into her shoulder until his eyes close, not looking at her mouth or her hair or anything else. When he opens his eyes again she smiles at him and licks her lips, one eyebrow slightly arched. He wonders how it will be, next time they meet. If she'll lose interest now. If Todo is waiting outside those doors even now, to kill him for dishonoring his mistress. She could be the venomous spider, the praying mantis.

Better to enjoy it now, then. He moves in to touch her again.

(end)


End file.
